Just one of those days i guess
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Sasuke has been having this dream about Naruto for months. will he finally ask Naruto out? and if so will all of the secrets he keeps get in the way of a relationship? why does Sasuke have a high bloodlust? what's up with him Ino and Deidara? who's Yuki?
1. Chapter 1

I looked into his eyes. He was the right one for me. I could tell. But how would I be able to muster up the courage to tell him.

I sighed and got down on one knee.

"Naruto… will you marry me?" I finally asked.

And that's when I woke up. I had been having that very same dream for months. And it always ended right there. Was I ever gonna figure out what his answer was? Was I ever gonna ask him out on a date?

"You have got to be shitting me." I huffed.

And so began the worst day of my life.

My head was spinning. And every sudden movement hurt me. It felt as if I got my ass handed to me in a bag.

I walked over to the mirror and glanced into it.

I even looked like shit.

I hopped in the shower. It was freezing and I ended up slipping.

Once I got out, I heard a funny noise from the downstairs.

I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Hiya Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Why are you in my house…again?" I asked.

"Answer my question first."

I nodded.

"Why is your shirt on backwards?"

I looked at my shirt. Sure enough my symbol was on the front. Sighing, I took off my shirt.

I heard Sakura make her fangirl squeal.

I then realized my big mistake. I rolled my eyes and put my shirt back on.

"Oh and Sasuke. Your shorts are on inside out."

I looked. "No they're not…" I paused and looked back at her with a pissed off look. "Why are you in my house?"

"I wanted to ask you what you were doing tonight."

"Why? Dare I ask?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you'd go on a date with me."

"Let me think about it." I paused. "No."

"Oh come on Sasuke."

"I said no. Now end of story."

"Who raped you in the ass?" she puffed and walked away.

"Stay away from me. And my ass was not raped!" I took a double take to the right. "What are you looking at?" I asked the bird that was sitting on the fence. I walked back in my house and slammed the door behind me.

I looked around the house.

"Sasuke you have to control yourself." A voice said.

"And how can I do that?" I asked.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"Stay out of my head!" I huffed. "How many times have I warned you Ino?" Ino's parents were killed not to long after my parents were murdered by Itachi. I felt sorry for her and kept her at my side. I kinda took her in. More like she took me in.

"Many numerous times Sasuke." She sighed.

I had to change the subject. "Good job hiding from Sakura."

"I hate her so much."

"Is that so? Well, don't I have a secret to share."

"What are you talking about…?"

I grinned in an evil manner.

"Stay out of my room!"

"So it is true." I said giving a fake laugh.

"N-no!"

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I will once you ask Naruto out."

I rolled my eyes. "Then come on." I slipped my shoes.

"What? Right now?"

I nodded. "Why not now?"

She shrugged and slipped on her shoes.

I made sure the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was around, I gave Ino the signal and we walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

We made it to the ramen shop where I knew we would find our lovers.

I nodded once I found them.

"Naruto." "Sakura." We said together.

""Yes"" they said in sync.

""Will you go out with me?""

"No way!" "Sure."

Ino cheered. And I looked to the ground.

"Why would you ever think, for one minute, that I was gay?" Naruto asked me.

"Looks like your 'girlfriend' has found someone better."

"Sakura-Chan! How could you?"

I turned and walked away.

It looked as is my dreams wouldn't come true. Not after that rejection.

I could hear foot steps behind me.

I made a sudden side step stop and stuck out my foot.

The blonde tripped over my foot and fell to the ground face first.

He looked at me. "What was that for?"

"Well Dobe, ya see the thing is… I can't believe I ever once thought of you as a friend."

"What are you talking about? You just asked me if I wanted to go out with you. And you did it in front of Sakura. Dramatic much?"

I helped him to his feet. "You want dramatic? You've got it." I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by people passing by.

I cupped my hands around my mouth. Took in a deep breath. And… "Everyone…! Im GAY and I love NARUTO!" I looked at the people that stopped walking to look at me. "What do you want?"

""No Sasuke-kun."" the two females chanted.

"Leave!" I barked.

They hurried away.

I looked at Naruto. "Well Dobe?" I grinned. "Was that dramatic enough for you?"

"Im never gonna show my face in this village ever again."

"Then I suggest that you start running."

He turned tail and ran. But I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him into my arms.

"Let me go Sasuke!"

I just looked at him. "Now you have to go out with me."

"No I really don't have to go out with you. You of all people."

He was damned and divine at the same time.

I let him go and he fell to the ground again.

"Okay that one kinda hurt." He said.

"I would help you up. But I don't have to."

"But you were the one who pushed me."

"I merely let you go." I grinned and started to walk away from him.

I wanted him to say something so that I may look back and stare at him.

"Ow!" I heard him yell.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"My knuckles are bleeding. Can you carry me home?"

"The only way I'd carry you is if you hurt your leg. And didn't just punch the ground as hard as you could."

He paused for a minute. "Ow my leg!"

I sighed and walked over to him. "You're hopeless. Can you stand?"

"I think so." he made a noise as if he were straining himself. "Okay now what?"

I picked him up and put him on my back. "You okay up there?"

"Haha very funny Sasuke. Just because im a little shorter then you doesn't mean you can say stuff like that."

"On the contrary, it kinda does."

"Um… Sasuke? People are staring at us."

"You'll get used to it."

"Will people hate me?"

"Would it be any different from when you were younger?"

He thumped me in the back of my head. "Shut up."

I ran home with him on my back.

Once we made it home, I looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"Im looking for someone…"

"Who?"

I shook my head and walked inside. "It's time you knew the truth." I put him down.

"About what?"

I whistled.

"It's about time you got home Sasuke." Ino said coming downstairs. "Oh…"

"I know we promised that we wouldn't tell anyone about this." I sighed.

"Then I guess we both broke that promise." She smiled.

"You didn't." I gasped.

"I did."

"What are you to talking about? What's going on? I don't get it." Naruto butted in.

I looked at him. "Sakura knows about this too."

"Knows about what?"

"That me and Sasuke share a house." Ino said.

"For how long?" Naruto was shocked.

I grinned and ino smiled. ""long enough to know what each others gonna say.""

"What about Ino's ability to read minds?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have to read Sasuke's mind to know what he's gonna say. It really doesn't work like that. Cuz all that floats in his dark mind is one word. Mostly one word."

"Do I wanna know what this one word is?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ino smiled and walked back upstairs.

"What does she mean?" Naruto asked me.

I looked at him. "I'll show you what she means." I paused. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay my feet are killing me." he turned around and started to walk over to the couch.

I ran up to him and held him close.

"What the-"

"Shh. Just go with it."

"Go with what?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I won't hurt you… much." I unzipped his pants and slowly slid them down.

"S-Sasuke?"

I licked his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Sasuke harder." Naruto moaned.

I did as told to do.

But I was starting to grow weak.

Our breathing was heavy and in union.

He cried out for more. And I kept giving it to him. I soon gave out in exhaustion.

He petted my head. "That was fun."

I smiled. Then I thought about my debt to Deidara. My smile turned into an ever deepening frown.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

I got off of him and got dressed. "Stay here."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run. I'll be back in an hour. In the mean time… make yourself at home." I started for the bedroom door.

"Sasuke."

I half turned. "Yeah? What is it Naruto?"

"I love you."

I grinned. "I love you too." I walked downstairs.

"And where are you heading off to in a hurry?" Ino asked.

"I have an errand to run." I sighed.

"I know about your debt to Dei."

"Stay out of my head." I huffed.

"Be careful Sasuke. You know how he can be."

I nodded and walked out of the house.

I headed to the bar where I knew I'd find Dei.

I walked in and was greeted by Itachi.

"This way little brother." He said.

I nodded and followed him.

"Deidara. He's here."

"Bring him in."

I walked inside. "Dei…?"

"Sasuke. Nice to see you again. Now about my money."

"I promise that I'll have the money to you by tomorrow."

"You promised you'd have my money two weeks ago."

"I know Dei. But im running really low on cash at the moment."

"It doesn't matter even if you do hand the money to me right now. You're not walking outta here."

My eyes widened. "But i…" I trailed off.

"I know about your boifriend. And he'll be next."

"You can't do this to me!" I yelled. I stood out of the chair that I was sitting in.

Itachi ran over to me and held me back.

"And why shouldn't I?" Deidara asked.

"I've finally found someone who cares about me. I've finally found love. You can't take that away from me."

"Do you even know what love is?" Itachi asked me.

My eyes looked down. "Please Dei. Im begging you. Just give me another chance."

"I don't know Sasuke. I've given you many chances already."

I glanced up at Deidara. "I'll get on my knees and beg. I'll do anything just to spend one more day with him."

"One more day it is then."

"That's it? Just…" I trailed off.

"I could let Itachi kill you now."

"I'll take the one day. I'll have the money to you by tomorrow."

"Good boi. Now go!"

Itachi literally threw me out the door.

I landed on a table.

"Don't come back unless you have that money."

"But if I stay away…" I trailed off. Then I looked at the angry glances of the two people that I landed on. I shook my head… I knew what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

I limped home with opened wounds that gushed out blood.

"Sasuke?" I heard Ino cry. She ran over to me. "What happened?"

"I have a day to live." I wiped the blood off of my forehead and licked it off my finger.

"I hate when you do that." She made a disgusted look at me.

I shrugged. "Oh well."

She hugged me. "Im sorry Sasuke."

"Get outta my head Ino."

She looked sad. "We have to get you inside."

"What about Naruto?"

"What about him? This is about you. Sorry to say this but you look terrible."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what worries me."

Ino helped me inside.

The day went on. I had been running around trying to collect the money. But I still didn't have the correct amount to pay back Deidara and live to tell the tale.

Day turned to night.

"Movie time!" Ino called form upstairs.

I had my mind on other things.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto said, penetration my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He gave me this look.

A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said walking over to the door.

I caught a glimpse of who was at the door. "Naruto don't…-"

The door was opened.

Itachi stood behind me holding a blade to my throat.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't!" I huffed interrupting Naruto. I was hopping that Ino was reading my thoughts…for once. She needed to stay hidden upstairs and not come down.

"Where's my money Sasuke?"

"You gave me a few hours to come up with a great deal of money. I find that not fair."

"Is life not fair? But im gonna take you up on your offer."

I looked at him. "What offer?"

"The one where you said you would get on your knees and beg. The one where you said you would do anything if you could spend just one more day with your love."

I thought about the words that where repeated to me.

Dei nodded his head and next thing I knew, the blade was plunged through my stomach.

I let out a silent scream of pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

It was pulled outta me.

I was pushed forward and landed hard on my knees. "You'll never get away with this." I whimpered.

"You wanna act like a dog, then I'll treat you like a dog. Beg."

"But-" the pain was increasingly painful.

"BEG!" Dei yelled.

I glanced at him. I struggled to get to me feet. "No."

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Stay out of this Naruto." I warned.

Itachi grabbed my hair and pulled back as hard as he could.

I groaned and backed up.

The pain didn't even register in my head until after Itachi had his arm around my neck. I was starting to get light headed from the amount of blood I had lost.

"Now about that boifriend of yours." Dei said.

"Naruto RUN!" I yelled punching Itachi in his stomach. I hopped onto Deidara's back and starting chocking him.

A sharp pain then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he gonna be okay Kakashi?" I heard someone say.

"He'll be just fine. As long as he doesn't move around too much."

"You know he's not gonna stay still for long."

"You keep him in that bed. It's your mission."

"Yes sir."

"Don't leave his side."

"Don't worry. I wont."

I heard a puff of smoke. My guess was that Kakashi had left my room.

"Shit." I heard Naruto say. "I really have to pee."

I heard him run to the bathroom.

My eyes snapped open. I pulled the covers off of me as quietly as I could and stood on the ceiling. I wanted to see what Naruto would do if I wasn't in bed.

He came out of the bathroom. "Oh crap! Sasuke? Oh boi im in so much trouble. Sasuke!" he ran out of the room and out of the house.

I landed catlike on my feet. I glanced around.

A laugh made me spin around.

It was Itachi.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He was silent.

"Well ya gonna talk?"

He attacked.

I dodged. But I couldn't quite get away from him. He kicked my back and sent me flying out my window. The window was open but I barely could grab onto the window sill. The screen hit the ground with a loud noise. Any idiot could have heard it.

I tried pulling myself back into my room but couldn't find the strength to do it. So I decided to pop…lock…n drop. I turned tail and ran. Sure I had no shirt on but I was sure glad I had pants on. Hell I would have been grateful even if I had just boxers on.

A sudden sharp pain hit me. I made a stop and looked down. My stitches had ripped.

My hand went to my stomach. And I walked to the nearest tree to hide in. I had only a second to spare.

Itachi came running down the street.

"What an idiot." I snickered. Then I groaned in pain and began to start to cough up blood. Never a good sign.

I ended up falling out of the tree that I was hiding in. then started on my way home.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice echoed in my ears.

"N-Naruto. Catch…m-me." I fell forward into his arms.

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You were the one who left me." I argued.

"Because you were gone."

"I was on the ceiling you idiot!" I paused. "Then Itachi came into the room and tried to kill me."

"Im sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I wasn't looking at him but passed him. My eyes widened. "Looks like you'll be able to help me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Get Kakashi."

"Okay. But why?"

This time I stared at him. "Just go."

He got up and ran to go find Kakashi. Never once looking behind him.

I got to a stance. I glared at Itachi and Deidara. "Well, might as well get this over with. You won't be able to win once I have help."

The wind was picking up. The approaching storm was about to hit.

I was kicked around like a helpless wandering puppy.

I landed flat on the ground after being flung and flipped over about ten feet.

No sign of Naruto or Kakashi. But I wasn't about to give up. The only problem was that I couldn't seem to get up.

Itachi was standing over me. As was Deidara.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto call out.

Itachi grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Stop Itachi." Kakashi said in a firm voice.

"Oh like I haven't tried that one before." I said. The more that I thought about it, the more I figured out that I didn't try it. Or if I did, I just didn't remember.

"Shut up Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Just kill me and get it over with." I pleaded.

"Sasuke, please don't give up now." Naruto begged.

"Look around Naruto. I've lost the game." I grinned.

"SASUKE!" Everyone responded.

I laughed. I knew what I had done. And I was proud. Even though it may have cost me my life.


	6. Chapter 6

We stood there. A crowd of worried people surrounded us. Most of which were females.

We waited. For someone to make a move. For someone to call the final shot. For me to be slaughtered.

The storm made its way over to us, darkening the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the ground.

I stared at Naruto's scared face. His blue eyes as sad as the crying river.

I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I just couldn't take it.

I quickly grabbed Itachi's blade and flipped into the middle of the group.

I saw Itachi move from the corner of my eye. "Move and I'll kill myself."

"Go ahead." Deidara said.

"You need me." I grinned.

"We don't need you."

"If that was true… I wouldn't be alive right now. You would have killed me the day I borrowed money from you."

"And what do we need you for? If we need you at all."

I opened my mouth to say something. But couldn't figure out what to say. Then I thought of something. "I hadn't thought of that yet. Didn't think I'd been standing here just now." pain shot through me.

"Okay so what if we need you? We don't need that boifriend of yours."

"Touch him and you…DIE!" I attacked.

But Itachi got in the way.

I was in no condition to be fighting. I was so many blood drops away from dying.

"Sasuke, watch out!"

I glanced behind me while fighting with Itachi. Dei attacked me while my back was turn. I half turned to block Deidara's attack. But while my eyes were on Dei, Itachi decided to snatch his sword away from me. And…

My hands went to my neck.

They both disappeared.

I looked around franticly.

Naruto and Kakashi ran over to me.

"What's pushing you to fight?" Naruto asked me.

I coughed. The smell of blood was overpowering. It was my blood that I was smelling.

"Let me see." Kakashi said, moving my hands away from my neck.

My hand went to my mouth where I licked it clean from blood.

"Sasuke no. Don't do that." Naruto said.

"Sasuke this looks bad. We have to get that stitched up." Kakashi calmly explained.

I looked up at him. "What's the point?" Tears in my eyes started to trickle down my face. "Im gonna die anyway."

"Stand up." Kakashi urged.

I looked at the ground. "Im sorry Kakashi. I just cant do that."

"And why not?"

"Im having a hard time looking away from the ground."

"Why is that?"

"I see Naruto in the puddle." I grinned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto care to explain. Since Sasuke is too interested in your reflection."

"Well Kakashi… its hard to explain."

I looked up at the real Naruto and got to a stumbling stance. "Thanks for everything Naruto." Anger lingered in my voice.

"Im sorry Sasuke. I just can't tell him."

I half turned. "Kakashi… me and Naruto are-"

"We all know your story." Itachi interrupted me. "But you don't know what love is. You're simply using this poor kid."

"Im not using him!" I growled.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke is supposedly dating Naruto." Itachi said.

"I AM dating Naruto!" I huffed.

I could hear gasps from the crowd.

"Come on Sasuke! Kick Itachi's ass." I heard Ino say from somewhere in the gasping, crying crowd.

I narrowed my eyes. Itachi was gonna look like a deer in headlights.

I stepped in front of Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

"If you wanna kill him. You'll have to go through me first." I was gonna be Naruto's hero. Even if just for a minute.

"That wont be much of a challenge." Itachi laughed. "So Sasuke. Still have that high bloodlust?"

I gulped. Only a few people knew about that.

"Sasuke catch!" Ino said from behind me. "Its mine."

I could smell the scent of blood.

Without even turning around, I caught the container. I pulled the cork out and drank. I already knew that Ino's blood had a sweet scent to it. It tasted even better then it smelled.

"Now everyone knows your secret." Itachi laughed.

"Im in love with my lust." I huffed. "Im gonna burn your angel wings to dust."

"Sasuke, you thing just because you're a vampire-"

"I NOT a fucking vampire! They're not real. I just happen to be a person who has a very high bloodlust."

"Also known as a vampire."

I pulled out a kunai. "We'll see about that." I lunged at him.

The epic battle went on for what seemed like forever.

"I want you out of my life!" I breathed out.

"Sasuke, you're too weak to get rid of me." He brushed my cheek with his fingers.

I gulped. "Itachi, stop."

"Why are you shaking Sasuke?"

"Im in pain!"

"Is that all?" he paused. "I know you're scared."

"Im not scared Itachi."

"Then why do you fight?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Are…we still talking about the same thing here?"

He smiled a smile that sent chills down my spine. He leaned in very close to me. I could feel his breath on my lips.

I tried backing up.

"I'll prove that you're using the fox kid."

"But im not using him so-"

Itachi's tongue danced in my mouth.

My eyes widened in shock and in fear.

His eyes closed.

My eyes looked around franticly for the kunai I had in my hand not too long ago. I spotted it not too far away from me. I snatched it and stabbed Itachi in the back of his neck.

He pulled away from me holding his neck.

"Im NOT using Naruto!" I yelled. "Now dance fucker dance!" I ran at him.

He dodged my attack and tried to attack me.

I dodged by doing a back flip. I landed on my feet and just as soon as that my hand went to the hole in my stomach. It was causing me a great deal of pain. I ran at Itachi. I was hungry for blood. Pain shot through my mouth. Fangs.

I ran at Itachi with a grin on my face. Jumping over him, I sat on him like he was giving me a piggyback ride. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then sank my fangs into his opened wound.

He grabbed my hair and yanked forward.

But I stayed on him. I was draining him.

He became weak in the knees and fell to the ground.

I gulped his blood down.

"Had enough yet Sasuke?" He gasped out.

I ripped away. Fresh blood dripped from my fangs. I knew I was a vampire. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I was a beast in human form.

Girls in the crowd screamed out. They were horrified.

"Since you are my brother. I'll give you a choice. Slow and painful. Or quick and painless. Which one dear brother?" I said to the vampire hunter.

He looked at me. "Just kill me and get it over with. But I'll let you know this… you'll still have Dei to fight against."

"I'll take care of him later. Goodbye Nii-san."

"Goodbye Otouto."

I grabbed Itachi's neck and snapped it.

I turned to look at Naruto as I rolled off of Itachi's limp body. I laid flat on the ground.

"Um…Sasuke? You have a little bit of blood on your face." he said.

"Smartass." Ino said running up to me. "Here Sasuke. Are you okay?"

I nodded and took the napkin that she had handed me. I cleaned my face off and dried my tears. "What have I become?"

Sadness filled her eyes. "Im sorry Sasuke."

"What about Deidara?" Kakashi asked.

"You take care of him. You didn't help me at all." I huffed.

Naruto walked over to me.

Ino looked at him. "You know what to do."

He nodded and got on top of me.

"Naruto what…?" I trailed off.

"Don't move." he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

Sadness and worry filled my eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

I pulled away from the kiss.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said softly.

"Im sorry Naruto. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I want you to make your mark on me."

"But I may not be able to stop."

"Sasuke, you're literally fighting for your life. And you saved me. I owe you."

I was worried.

"Sasuke, you stopped with me." Ino said.

"Barely."

Sakura came running up to us. "You better hurry up. Deidara is on his way."

"Not to piss you off. But…go away bitch." Naruto said.

She gasped. "Naruto!"

"Im trying to get Sasuke to…-"

My fangs punctured his neck. Why was I so damn hungry?

"Sasuke…-!"

An explosion could be heard from not to far away.

I stopped sucking on his blood and looked in the direction of the loud explosion. I narrowed my eyes as the crowd circle split down the middle.

"Sasuke, you rest. I'll do what I can to give you some time to get away." Kakashi said.

"I'll help you out Kakashi sensei." Sakura smiled.

Kakashi nodded.

Ino helped me to my feet and we made our get away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think that Kakashi sensei is okay?" Naruto asked.

"Im sure he's fine." I sighed.

"What 'fine' are you talking about? Your 'FINE' or mine?"

"Yours of course. Why would we be talking about my way of being fine?"

"Well what about Sakura?"

"Dude you called her a bitch. When did you start caring for her again?"

"Sasuke, I've always cared for her. But I was trying to get you to bite me. And with her around, you wouldn't have done it. I know you. But what I don't get is why you bit me with her around."

"I couldn't resist. Im just always hungry."

"It's true. He is." Ino said, agreeing with me. "I've pretty much given him every drop of blood that I can give him. He's gonna have to find another person to drain."

"Shouldn't be too hard. I mean these girls that are after me will do anything." I said.

"What about Yuki?" ino asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's after you."

"Who's Yuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yuki is a vampire. And, like myself, she has a high bloodlust."

"Why is she after you?"

"Naruto, if you haven't noticed. Everyone is after me."

"I don't get it. What do you mean when you say that she's after you. Does she want you dead?"

"…No… but she might want you dead once she finds out that im dating you."

"You mean Yuki…-"

"Is the one im really supposed to be dating."

"Itachi was right. You are using me."

"No Naruto. I love you and no one else. Yuki thinks differently. She's the one…" I paused.

"One who what Sasuke?"

"She's the one who turned me. She's a pureblood vampire. I…am not."

"That would explain why you can walk in the sun."

"That would also explain why I always had a girl in my house. Even when Ino was gone." I looked out my window. "She's coming."

Naruto tried holding in his laughter.

"Pervert." Ino sighed. Then she looked at me. "And you. You did that on purpose you fucking closet perv."

I shrugged. "But in all seriousness. She's on her way. You need to get out of here."

"Sasuke we can't leave you like this. What if something happens to you while we're gone." Naruto said in a sad voice. "Im worried about you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's this Yuki person I don't trust."

"Will you leave if I give you my word that nothing will happen?" I paused to think. "Just to throw it in, I'll smile."

Naruto nodded.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." I smiled. "I promise."

"Im holding you to that promise Sasuke. You better come out of this alive. I wanna see you in the morning."

I nodded.

They left. And not even an hour later Yuki climbed through my opened window.

"What happened to you?" She said in her innocent voice.

"Nothing Yuki. What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you Sasuke. The time has come."

"What if I say 'hell no bitch.' What would you do?"

"I would have to kill you. And from the look of things. You're not in the greatest shape to be fighting."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." she smiled.

"Yuki?"

"Yes love?"

I had a worried look in my eyes. I stood out of my bed. "Im gay."

She gasped. "What?"

"You can ask anyone in this village."

"And why would I do that? Im not welcome here. So who is the lucky one who holds your broken black heart?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." i grinned.

"Sasuke, stop playing hard to get."

"But im telling you the truth. I have a boifriend."

"I know you do. It's his name I don't know. Now hold still." She moved closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes but allowed her move in for he kill.

"She we begin?"

I looked down. "I don't wanna leave him."

"Well then… what about a threesome?"

"You would do that?"

"Sasuke… im sorry to say this. But he'll die. Im not gonna change him. And you know you can't. So why don't you just stay with me?"

"I love him. I'd give my left eye just to be with him."

"You really do love him. That's so sweet. Wish you could love me like that."

"Yuki… I know you turned me so that I would stay with you forever. But you should have done a little more research on me."

She looked sad.

I held her close.

I felt her fangs pierce my skin.

Without even thinking, I punctured her neck. Her blood tasted like sweet revenge.

I pulled away from her. And she pulled away from me.


	8. Chapter 8

Junior year of schooling. Damnit.

I walked into the academy. Passing by, I ignored the ignorant comments and stares.

I just had one too many things on my mind to take crap from people.

"It's Sasuke." "I heard that he killed his brother." "I feel sorry for Naruto." "Same here." "What about Kakashi?" "He's fine." "Yeah he's in the hospital."

"Sasuke?" Naruto penetrated my thoughts.

I slowed down so that he could catch up to me. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if I was gonna come over today."

I looked at him. "I'll think about it."

Hinata ran up to Naruto. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled.

"Why do you still hang out with Sasuke? He's a beast in human form."

Kiba came running down the hallway, obviously late for his class… or just lost. He bumped into me. "Watch it, vampire!"

I gave him an angry glare. "You better watch your back Kiba." Within a second I was behind him. "Cuz one day I might just snap. And you'll be the first one I'll go after." I walked back over to Naruto.

"You scare me sometimes Sasuke."

I nodded with abhorrence.

"Well I have to get to class. Bye Sasuke." He kissed me lightly and walked off.

I watched him walk away from me.

I soon turned when he was out of sight and started making my way to my class.

"Sasuke!" a female voice called.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Half turning I looked at her. "Yuki?"

Her eyes smiled at me. "Hi Sasuke."

"Yo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you."

"Don't you get it? I don't love you Yuki."

"You will. Remember this, Naruto will die."

"I want to be with him as long as possible."

She turned her head to the side and puffed out air through her nose. "Sasuke I just want you to love me like you love him." she had me pinned up to the lockers in seconds.

"Stop it Yuki!" I barked.

"Come on Sasuke." Her precious eyes cried out for me. For my blood. Her lips met mine.

I used my strength to push her to the opposite side of the hallway. I power walked away from her.

Suddenly I heard the sound of crying somewhere from behind me.

I sighed and turned to look at Yuki. I walked back over to her and held out my hand.

She glanced up at me.

"Take my hand Yuki."

She grabbed my hand and got to her feet.

"Hop on." I said, turning around so that she could climb on top of me. "Watch the backpack."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Anytime Yuki." I smiled.

She hopped on top of me. "Oh and Sasuke?"

"What is it?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Deidara…the vampire hunter you borrowed money from. He's out to kill you."

"I know."

"Sasuke?"

I growled.

"This is the last thing. I promise."

"Let's hear it."

"Did you ever tell Ino about what you did?"

I hesitated. "I hoped you'd never bring that back up with me."

"Im sorry you had to do it."

"Well it was your fault after all. You forced me to do it."

She yanked on my hair. "…I forced you to do nothing. You did it on your own free will."

"I was young and scared."

"You were very vulnerable. I still feel sorry for you. Im just surprised that you killed your vampire hunter brother."

"I hoped that we could live a normal life together. One without vampires or vampire hunters."

"Sasuke, that life was demolished once I got my fangs around that pretty neck of yours."

"If this is your way in getting me to love you, you're doing a hell of a job."

"Im sorry Sasuke. But you really need to tell Ino."

"Tell Ino what?" She asked.

"You had to walk by at that very moment in time, didn't ya?" I said.

"Sorry Sasuke. Hello again…Yuki."

"Hello Ino. Sasuke has something to tell you."

"Yuki don't make me do this." I sighed. "I may just lose the only friend I have."

"Do it." Yuki yanked on my hair again.

"Stop messing up my hair!" I yelled softly.

"You know you can tell me anything… and stop thinking of a way to kill the next vampire hunter you see."

I glared at her. But my glare dissipated soon after. "Ino…" I paused. "I love you… as a friend. And im sorry for keeping this a secret from you for so long. I just didn't know what to do."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Your parent's death…" I paused. "I helped."

"You murdered my parents?"

"I merely helped. I wasn't the only one to help. A group of vampires did it. And Yuki felt sorry for me. I was scared and she promised to spare my life if I helped out with the murder. So I played my part."

"What did you help with!"

"Remember how I was the first blood covered thing you saw? Well I got you outta the house while the murder was going on. But I wasn't fast enough to get you out and got your parents blood all over me. That's when I had gotten bitten by Yuki."

"How could you do this to me Sasuke!"

Im sure the whole academy heard her. "Im sorry Ino! I-I'll turn myself in if that's what you want me to do."

"Nothing you do will bring my parents back. I hope Deidara does kill you!" Ino stomped away from us.

"Well that went well."

"I bet you any money that she's gonna tell Naruto. And he'll never forgive me."

"Then die." I heard someone say.

I zipped around to see Dei. He had a gun in his hand.

"Shit!" I cursed. With Yuki still on my back, I turned and ran.

Gun shots could be heard through the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

I lay on the ground in pain. I gasped for breath and kicked around, drowning in my own blood.

"Sasuke!" Yuki cried. "You got shot."

"Ya think?" I gasped out.

"Why did you turn around like that? You got your fucking left eye shot."

"If I hadn't have turned around… the bullet would have gone through you."

"You do care about me."

"And why wouldn't I care about you?" I forced out a grin.

She smiled but her smile soon turned into a frown. "But that bullet took out your left eye."

"Im cool with that. As long as you're safe."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Yuki." I said without hesitation.

"Please Sasuke. Don't leave me."

"Im not going anywhere." I paused. "Help me up.

She got me to my feet.

I looked at Deidara with a narrowed eye.

He smiled at me and took aim. "Seems that the bullet only penetrated your eye and didn't quite kill you."

"Im a fighter."

"You're a vampire."

"…! Would you really kill me?"

"You're on the list. I was given orders."

"But I didn't do any…thing…" I trailed off.

"Wrong?" he finished my sentence. "What about Ino's parents?"

"I wasn't a vampire back then!" I growled. "I was a mere child."

"What difference does it make?"

"I saved her life though."

"But you constantly continue to feed on her. If you keep it up she'll be dead. Then who will give you blood. One way or another, your boifriend will die too."

"I know my limits."

"Sasuke…?" Yuki wanted to say something. I could tell.

"And you, Miss Yuki. The pureblood vampire who turned Sasuke in to a murderous beast in human form. You led the group that killed not only Ino's parents but many others."

"Is that any different from you! You kill people everyday!" She fought back with her words.

"Yuki. Let me handle this. Get out of here."

"Im not leaving here without you Sasuke."

"Yuki…"

"Sasuke…"

""Kiss me""

We held each other close and kissed.

Her eyes closed.

I kept my eye on Dei the whole time this hott wet kiss was going on.

"S-Sasuke?" a voice called.

I glanced at Naruto and pulled away from the kiss. Regret filled my good eye. "Naruto I-"

"Save it Sasuke. Ino told me what you did. How could you?"

I looked down. "I was a mere helpless child."

"I don't wanna hear your lies."

"But Naruto. Im telling the truth. I was horrified." I looked up at him.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I blame Dei."

"I blame you for many things Sasuke. This may be one of those times."

I walked up to Naruto. "Then I guess this is… goodbye?"

He shook my hand. "I guess so."

"Can I just shoot him?" Deidara was becoming impatient.

"Be my guest." Naruto said.

I jumped back as the bullet was shot off. "That scared me."

"Dei? Why didn't you shoot him?" Yuki asked.

"Sasuke…. your brother never wanted to kill you. He wanted you to live a…very long life. I loved your brother. And he would want it like this. Hurry, get going."

I nodded as Yuki hopped on my back.

We left. We were always on the move. Running away from vampire hunters. Trying to find somewhere where we belong.

I never saw Naruto again.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with a start.

"What's wrong baby?" Yuki asked, half asleep.

"It-its nothing." I got out of bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Go back to bed Yuki."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Im worried about you Sasuke."

"Don't be." I slipped on my pants and walked outside.

The morning was still young. The air was cold. And the snow was wet. The white snow.

I sighed.

It had been a hundred years since I had been back to the hidden leaf village.

"I wonder…" I walked up to the door. "Yuki. Im going out. I'll be back."

"Kay."

I grinned then realized that I didn't have a shirt on. So I had to walk in the house, grab a shirt, and then walk back outta da house.

I made a starting dash. We didn't live too far from the leaf. To tell the truth, we lived in the forest. How sad is that?

I walked up to the gate.

"Stop right there…Sasuke." A voice called from behind me.

I half turned to see who it was. Then wished I hadn't.

Deidara stood there. His gun aimed at me. "I see you parted your hair over your eye to hide it."

"I blame you for that."

"You can blame me all you want." He shot off his gun.

It pierced my arm. My hand went to my arm to stop the bleeding. But the pain could not be helped. "How are you still alive?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Vampire?"

He nodded.

"What do you want with me?"

"Sasuke." He sighed. "I need your blood."

My eye widened. "Wh-why?"

"I've been charged to protect the village from vampires like you. But I need more power."

"What do you mean 'vampires like me.' huh!"

"You're a vampire that can't control himself around blood." He made a slit on his hand.

The smell of blood entered my nose. I gulped, trying to resist. I got to a stumbling stance and stared at him.

"You're trying your best to resist. To prove me wrong about you."

"That's because you are wrong about me. I've lasted a hundred years without the blood of a human."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes. So you're wrong about me."

Deidara appeared behind me.

I gasped.

He licked my neck. And laughed.

I calmed down. "What… too scared to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're stalling."

"Then follow me." he started walking away. He suddenly turned and… everything went dark.

A bright light could be seen through my closed eye. I opened up.

I saw Deidara standing there.

I sighed. "I was gonna follow you. You didn't have to go and shoot me!"

He shrugged.

I looked around. I was chained to the wall. "What the fuck dude?"

He smiled and bit down on his wrist. I watched the blood droplet fall. I could feel my fangs. I wanted blood. I need blood. What was worse was the fact the Dei was right about me.

I growled and tried running at him. But I couldn't break the chains.

"So what about Yuki?"

"Don't you dare touch her."

"And what are you gonna do if I do touch her."

"I'll kill you."

"Bring her in."

My eye widened. "No." I gasped.

Yuki was looking at the ground.

"Yuki!" I called.

She looked at me. "Sasuke?" her eyes looked sad.

_Sasuke: italic_

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, All my secrets away

Yuki gasped. "S-Sasuke…?"

I glanced up at her.

"You have your outline." She was talking about the outline of wings.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Someone I knew was here. Watching me. wanting to kill me. he was teasing me. taunting me with his blood.

I slammed my back into the wall and screamed out.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Dei asked.

My breahting was heavy as I resisted ripping out Itachi's throat. "I know he's still here."

"So you figured out that Itachi too was a vampire."

Itachi came out of hiding. "it's about time little brother."

I screamed out again. "Fuck you."

"you want to." Iatchi walked over to me. "Open. I wanna see."

I opened my mouth to show him my fangs.

"You didn't know Sasuke?"

I was silent.

"Im a pureblood." Itachi smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Go ahead Sasuke. You know you want to."

"Want to what?"

"Everything."

I couldn't hold back. My fangs sunk into Itachi's neck.

"Good boi."

I heard a click. I glanced at what it was. I stopped drinking Itachi's blood and looked at the gun. "Go ahead Nii-san. Shoot me." I said sadly.

"Im not gonna shoot you with an empty gun."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Dei asked in a very confued manner.

"You'll see."

In that instant I knew what Itachi was planning to do.

He put the empty gun to my mouth.

It was always humiliating for a vampire to suck a vamppire hunter's weapon. Even for the vampire girls.

I wanted to say something about this but I knew if I opened my mouth Itachi would shove the gun in.

I shook my head.

"Please forgive me Sasuke. I just cant stop loving you."

My eye widened. I slowly opened my mouth.

"Itachi…? I don't get it."

Itachi turned his eyes away from me. "Dei I'll always love you."

"We'll see about that." I grinned and forced the gun in my mouth.

Itachi looked at me. "Suck."

I did as told to do. The gun have been empty but it still burned my mouth.

Itachi started to laugh. "I lied to you Sasuke."

I stared at him.

"The gun isn't empty." Itachi jammed it so far back in my mouth that I started to gag.

I tried pushing him back but I was getting really light headed.

"Itachi, stop!" I heard Yuki cry. "I love him."

"You must be if you've stayed with him for this long."

"Don't hurt him!"

He pulled the gun out.

I gasped for air.

Yuki punched Dei and ran over to me.

I saw Dei take aim.

But Yuki hid behind Itachi.

Our lips met with a hunger.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki fell asleep with her arms wrapped around me.

"She really does love you." Itachi whispered.

"She wasn't lying when she said that." I paused and sighed. "So how long were you keep it a secret from me?"

"I promised mom I wouldn't tell you."

"Is that before or after you killed her?"

"Both."

"That's creepy…. Tacos."

"What?"

"Tacos."

"Okay?"

I nodded and grinned.

Sasuke: italic

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
when she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
When she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
When she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
When she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
When she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

"Sasuke?" I heard Yuki say. She stirred a little and looked at me.

I smiled at her. "Im glad you're okay Yuki. You did a foolish thing."

"But you still love me. Right?"

"Of course. I'd fuck you if I could."

"What's stopping you?"

"You're gonna ask me that? Really?"

She blushed and leaned in closer.

Her hand went to my pants.

"Horny bitch." I laughed.

"You should talk Sasuke." She laughed. She slid my pants and boxers off. She smiled and stood up. I danced around as she pulled her clothes off.

I started drooling as I watched her naked body dance around me.

Itachi backed up to watch from the sidelines.

She sat on me. Forcing my dick inside her.

I hated that I couldn't do anything to please her. All I could do was sit there, chained to the wall. Unless that was what she wanted.

Her fangs pierced my neck.

I could hear her drink my blood.

It was a turn on for me.

I moaned almost silently in her ear.

She pulled back from my neck. Fresh blood dripped from her fangs.

I gulped.

She smiled. "I know you're hungry Sasuke. Just a little while longer."

She began to rock her hips.

She somehow knew what she was doing.

I wanted to hold her in my arms. It was killer on me.

But since I couldn't do much. I let her work her magic on me.

Sometime after she had started she screamed out. Her face was as red as a rose.

My face was too a shade of red. I walked her boobs bounce every time she moved back and forth. Making my dick go deeper within her.

I wrapped my wings around her giving her more thrusting action.

She collapsed from exhaustion. Panting and sweating from the sex fest.

Itachi walked back over to us. "that was amazing."


End file.
